


Fuck Toy

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Overstimulation, Rape, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Oswald and Victor rapes reader as they wants. But whom will be her hero? Stay tuned! ;D





	1. Preface

Oswald and Victor stared down at there lovely wife. (Y/n) had been taken as she turned eighteen years old. The way Victor and Oswald had stalked (Y/n) had made them incredibly happy. (Y/n) was married off to them both. And (Y/n) had stared Oswald and Victor with love and devotion. The day she was taken was there greatest achievement.

Feeling her soft, tender ,and full breast's with her taut tiny cunt wrap Oswald's huge firm cock. How Victor sat his big killer sized penis in her ass. Hearing (Y/n)'s sweet drug induced moans sent them all into there blissed out state of orgasm. How'd they give her orgasm after orgasm. The way she sobbed at them to stop and let her be free.

It sicken them both since they worked so had to have her. But they'd belittle her by saying how much she was being such a good whore for them. (Y/n) wept as she tried to flee to be hauled to the bed. And seeing her marred body littered by heap's of there fluids on her once pristine body.

Make a Catholic priest look down upon her in shame. Once being such a Catholic herself as was her farther Jim Gordon. He was a detective at the GCPD and one hell of one. Practically the talk of the city. And to think he was losing his mind trying to find his daughter. Oswald felt no shame leading him on a wild goose chase.

She sooned lost her mind as the abuse had been too much. And the victory as (Y/n) declared herself to them. Oswald and Victor had taken her to the court house and they were all married together. She had a big wedding ring on her ring finger. After that they had a slaughter party of the people of Gotham.

 

 


	2. How it began...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the start and enjoy! ;D

(Y/n) had been skipping down the streets of Gotham. Having just come from the library prior to father's work as a detective at the GCPD. As she walked in she saw the one and only man her little crazy whore heart wanted. Her father was open about whom he came into contact with. Oswald had been her target for some time. She pranced over to him with her soft (y/e/c) doe eye's for him.

"Is there something you want of me, lil girl? I am quite busy!" said Oswald maliciously.

(Y/n) had just stared at him more. Rubbing her legs together as slick leaked from her heated core. Oswald saw the wild lust behind her eyes. It made him hard too.

"If you have the right gear or stuff there might be something I want!" said (Y/n) to Oswald with dak lust.

"There you are (Y/n) I have been looking for you. Guess you wanted to entertain other unsavory folk!" said Edward.

"Mr. Nygma, I can handle myself. Thank you very much. Has Daddy tried to find me?" said (Y/n) to Edward.

Edward had angled her body to her father's mad stare. She turned around to Oswald. Blowing him a kiss and going to her father Jim. Jim looked down upon her madly.

"Daddy I just didn't want any trouble. You should know better. Plus he is kinda hot!" said (Y/n).

As Edward and Oswald stood there staring after (Y/n). Oswald knew from that moment on he needed to have her and take what should be his. Nobody would stop him. Even if blood was spilled. He'd have that bitch riding his cock hard and fast. Rubbing her tiny pink pearl til it was bruised and swollen for him only.

"Mr. Cobblepot, I would highly suggest you stay from here. See it in your eye's. (Y/n) is a dear friend of mine's and the last thing I want is for her to be pulled into your world of crime!" said Edward sternly.

"Well Mr. Nygma, That lil girl will be pulled into my world and I will have her. One word from me and your good as gone. Do you understand? That lil girl (Y/n) will be for me!" said Oswald darkly.

Oswald had tried to get Jim to go to his club opening. But as soon as Oswald's back was turned threw it away. Only for (Y/n) to grab from the trash. Revealing it was an invitation. She was going to go and nobody would stop her.

Later on that night she pretended to sleep. Hearing her father's snore. She snuck over to the club. Wearing her red corset gown with her red suede pumps. Grabbing cash from her father's wallet with the invitation. She was able to get in when the bouncer was looking the other way. She ordered a gin and tonic.

"Well Well My little girl all dressed up pretty. Makes me hard to know you went this far to get here. But you must know you'll be for me only!" said Oswald.

"Atleast wine and dine me before you have your way with me, Sir!" said (Y/n) to Oswald playfully.

Oswald had escorted her to the table he was sitting at. She ate with Oswald the most wonderful meal ever. Oswald saw her taste the rather expensive wine with care. 

"Mr. Cobblepot, I have a few questions if I may?" asked (Y/n) to Oswald seriously.

Oswald had seen the look of detrimation on her rather stoic face. It was inticing!

"I really don't know how this will go. Rather nervous right now. But since your quite conniving and sneaky. I picked up that about you. Knowing whom used to own this club. Gotta say you could do better. But I won't tell. Since I like you and if we have sex. Then you'll be my first!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

"I assure you that I will take care of you. Since I will claim your fucking cherry as for myself. And your are right....I could do better. Since I am trying to be King Of Gotham. And more to the point, lil girl.....You best learn to obey me!" said Oswald to her.

Then she felt dizzy and collapsed onto the table. Oswald stared upon her sleeping body. Feeling his cock stir in his pants violently for this girl. But he was going to let Victor fuck around her head first. And the claiming of her cunt would be for him. Ramming her tender untouched cunt with his experienced cock.

"Well boss, That was almost too damn easy. But now it is time for my fun too!" snarled Victor to Oswald.

Victor had picked her into his arm's. Carrying her to car he had parked out back. Laying her in and seatbelting her up. He was going to have his fun playing with her. The joy her screams would bring from this. Made hius cock so hard and aching.

From a distance Edward saw as Jim's daughter was carried into a car and dumped in. Maybe he help save her from them. And claim her his only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dress  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=red+corset+gown&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj7lLb0s-PPAhWm14MKHSvEBEwQ_AUICCgC#imgdii=gpMi2o2jrsSCLM%3A%3BUgETBkrgOCAyxM%3A%3BUgETBkrgOCAyxM%3A&imgrc=UgETBkrgOCAyxM%3A
> 
> The Shoe's  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=red+suede+pumps&client=tablet-android-gigabyte&hl=en-US&source=lnms&prmd=sinv&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjPou3YtOPPAhUs1oMKHR0HB70Q_AUICCgC&biw=600&bih=976#imgdii=Rb4ih6Vsz9EMhM%3A%3BZVeWAuwIErIM7M%3A%3BZVeWAuwIErIM7M%3A&imgrc=ZVeWAuwIErIM7M%3A


	3. Pain Playhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Oswald has there devious fun upon a helpless reader! Enjoy!

Victor had been easily able to get (Y/n) restrained. It made his cock hard as a rock. Knowing soon enough his very hands were going to show true cruelty to (Y/n). He had cut off her dress and undergarments. Tossing her shoes off (Y/n).

"Whaa....the fuck.....shit the drink was wrong... Fuck me, Where is my clothes? Please, Let me go and I won't say a word. Don't hurt me!" said (Y/n) with tears coming down her face hard.

"Oh sweetie pie, I am just preparing your body for the abuse Oswald will do. But I tongue fuck your pretty fuckhole. And bit of light torture and you will damn well love it!" said Victor harshly.

(Y/n) had realized how badly she had fucked up. Wishing she was in her bed. Waiting for school the next day. Realizing that was never going to happen. Hoping Jim woke up and helped her out of this. Tears pooled over her face.

That was until Victor slapped her across her face hard. Blood spewing from her mouth. Victor had ripped into (Y/n)'s body with the blade he used to tally off for his victim's. Blood started to ooze out of her. Victor lapped up her blood lustfully. Then he had started to kiss (Y/n)'s swollen lips and bit hard. Having more blood leak out.

"Well shit and fuck me, Your still a damn virgin. I fucking love it!" said Victor.

Victor slapped her again against her mouth area. Hearing a blood curdling scream erupt from her. He had gotten onto the chair nearby. Coming to the prefect angle to eat her out violently. Sobbing erupted from (Y/n)'s body.

Victor had spread her pussy lips apart and dove into her virgin cunt. The wails that came from her was enough to get him to go further on her. Sucking her clit hard and fast with harsh licks. Sending her into an early orgasm. Passing out on him. Cum had been on his face and he'd keep it there. Smelling her sweet cunt.

"Soon enough you wake up and the real issue will come with mighty fists!" said Victor.

Hours has gone by and she woke up. (Y/n)'s body hurt awfully bad and was sore. It hurt too much to move. She needed to get the fuck out of there. Until her eye's shot over to where Victor was pumping his fat huge cock to his orgasm.

"Can I get any water, please? I am feeling really parched and need it!" said (Y/n) softly.

Victor came up to her with his angry cock. Spurting his huge cum load into her. Victor stared at her as she reluctantly drank it down. Gagging after she had got done drinking it. (Y/n) hated herself more and more for her sorta liking this. Was she going mad with this crazy horny man? She needed to get the fuck out now.

"You know Oswald will be here and he'll be alot worst then me. Best prepare for that virgin cunt to become whore pussy. Since you'll have to play our rules!" said Victor roughly.

They heard a car coming to a halt outside and it closing. (Y/n)'s heart was beating erratically in fear. Oswald had stepped in and leered upon her beaten up body. Seeing what Victor had done to her. Oswald had swiftly slapped her face.

"You look like a disgusting hussy. Bet you begged to have me fuck you. Steal the last bit of your pretty body. But you'll be broken and what is more. You will learn to behave as a girl bitch you are!" said Oswald viciously.

Tears came out more from (Y/n)'s eye's. Oswald had started to play with her swollen sodden cunt. Checking to see if she was a true virgin tease he had presumed her to be. And her cunt was untouched. And he had slapped her again.

"You will soon learn that being a tease was a very wrong move, my dear!" said Oswald.

Oswald had begun to undress himself fully. Not even bothered that Victor was in the room with him. It only spurred him on to fuck (Y/n). His cock was leaking precum onto the floor profusely. (Y/n) stared down at his monster sized cock. Looking at it and realizing as to where it was going to go. It had scared her now.

"Oh yes my beautiful little fuckflower. My cock will enter. Not nicely!" said Oswald.

Oswald had grabbed her legs to wrap around his waist. He had slammed the full length of himself into her in one go. (Y/n) had began screaming and sobbing in full. Oswald had not allowed her to adjust. Slamming her cunt harder and harshly. Rubbing her clit was a tactic to get her to cum. Blood was now on his cock.(Y/n)'s body was in pain and hurt. He held onto her hips in a bruising and harsh way. Uttering filthy obscenities in her ear roughly with lust and hate.

A month had gone by and she was let go. Cum and blood were evident in between her legs. (Y/n)'s legs knocked together painfully and erratically. Oswald had bitten into her flesh over and over again. Marks to have left upon her body forever. Oswald and Victor had raped her body over and over again. In all of her holes to fill with cum. Laughing as she had been once brave. But now broken.

Victor had thrown her out a door in front oif the GCPD in front of policeman and women. All of them had tried to touch her. But had kept saying rape was shed and done. (Y/n) had her whole body hurt horribly. She has wheeled into a nearby hospital. The police had not bothered with asking any questions. Just there to collect evidence. And they had done a search as to whom she was and coming up with Detective Jim Gordon's daughter. 

Jim's P.O.V-

Jim was at a bar in grief and despair with trying to find his daughter. He had questioned nearly everyone in Gotham. Even asking Oswald countless times if he had seen (Y/n) and nothing. She was a very vague conversation to them. Until he saw his partner Harvey Bullock running up to him. With a big smile too! Weird!

"Harvey? Why with the big smile? Bet ya got laid again, huh?" said Jim to Harvey.

"Actually we have found your daughter. But I got to say she is really in badd shape. She was......was......was....I can't really can't say!!" said Harvey to Jim.

Harvey had handed the file over to Jim. Jim had opened the file and he was sickened. Finding out she was brutally raped and beaten up by two unidentified males. Jim had fallen to his knee's as he saw the picture's of her wrecked form.

"Jim she has been asking for you and will not want anyone else!" said Harvey.

Jim had rushed out of there with Harvey fast on his heel's. They gotten into Harvey's car and drove off fast. Jim was outside his daughter's room now. He wasn't prepared for what he was walking into. His hand was shaking horribly.

He had gone in and saw her barely breathing body. And saw her hurt face. She was laying on her side with tears in her eyes. Seeing her hooked up to several machines.

"Daddy, Is that you? If so I need to see you, please! I need your revenge!" sobbed (Y/n) weakly. 

Jim had gotten into a position he could see her. Sitting in the chair that was in front of her. He was horrified that the brave face she exerts was no longer there. But one that was both broken and weakened. His daughter's innocence was gone. He saw the swell her stomach had on her body. She was pregnant now.

"Dad I need you to know that it was the limping fool. He threatened me to keep quiet. But it was Oswald Cobblepot and Victor Zsasz. You need to find them and get them. Don't miss your mark, daddy!" said (Y/n) to Jim weakly.

Then after that she had fallen into a deep sleep. She looked so different now. That made Jim's blood boil hot with fury. He had left his daughter's hospital room. Harvey saw the look of murder in his partner's face. It made him sad too.


	4. Complications

The next two weeks were hell upon (Y/n). She'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming in fright. Jim was constantly holding her til she settled down. Then she'd looked so torn just trying to get out. She held no qualms about going after Victor or Oswald. Always carrying her daddy's spare gun and extra bullets.

"Hello Dollface, You look like your out on a hunt tonight. Whom are ya hunting?" asked Jerome.

"None of your fucking business you ginger twat! Move along!" snarled (Y/n) vehemently.

"Well dollafce, Call me if you ever want to hook up? I promise it will worth your time and effort!" said Jerome.

(Y/n) had watched as Jerome skipped off. She saw from the other side of the street a bald guy walking. Running towards the guy with stealth. Aiming her gun at his head. 

"You know Zsasz, You ought to pay for what you did. For stealing it from me!" snarled (Y/n) angrily.

"I did you a damn favor with what I did. Lower your fucking gun. Or I will hurt you worst than what I did. And this time I won't stop til your dead!" said Victor.

(Y/n) had fired off a couple of bullets into his back. He fell to the dirty Gotham ground with anger. She was already taken off four two blocks by that point. Victor was going to find her and rape her again. Til she was sobbing to be his whorish wife fully.

(Y/n) had gotten to where Oswald hung out. The club's front door was open. And it was dark inside. She made her way to the office he was undoubtedly in right now. Oswald saw her and his cock grew hungry for her sweet small cunt all over again. He limped over and she put a bullet into his injured knee. Kicking him square in his jaw hard. Blood was spewing from his mouth. Landing another kick to his side roughly.

"You'll soon learn that death will be heaven once my revenge is quenched!" said (Y/n) with mirth and malice.

She took off out of the club and started her way home. Skipping into the place she and her father had. Jim saw his daughter walk in with giddiness to her now.

"Hey, How was your study group? Was it productive?" asked Jim to (Y/n) sternly.

"Well, I'll tell you this that if I continue I might make top marks or maybe valedictorian, Daddy! Thanks to the study group!" said (Y/n) with a dark edge.

"Well Dinner should be done soon. So you should wash up and get ready!" said Jim.

(Y/n) had skipped into her bedroom to lay her stuff down. That was when she got into her comfy clothes. Jim and (Y/n) had talked about what they did that day. (Y/n) had lied about her time at the study group. They helped clean the mess dinner had made. Watching a bit of t.v before bed. (Y/n) had kissed Jim on his forehead. Going to bed and sleeping with a deep peace. 

A couple of hours had gone by and she woke to feel another in her bed. It was Jerome of all people. She was already annoyed by him. But he was always kind.

"You know the news on the street is that Zsasz and Cobblepot want you. And in a more sadistic sexual way. May I ask what did they did? For you to go wrath of god on them!" said Jerome.

"They raped me and used there sick torture skill's on me. Now I want there blood split like they did me. Give them a taste of my hostile edge!" said (Y/n) darkly.

"Well I want in now that they committed the heinous act on you. Please?!" asked Jerome.

"Only if you can keep me safe. And maybe you'll get a sweet taste of my sinful ways!" said (Y/n) seductively.

Jerome had slammed his lips on her lips. She grabbed the back of his head. Tongue wrestling the other for dominance. Jerome had scooted his cock to her core. Savouring the sweet moans that came out of her. 

"And sweetcheeks, You are mine's now. Your for me to enjoy and ravish. For me! Only!" said Jerome.

"Anything for you, My King! Anything!" said (Y/n) to Jerome with heated lust.

Jerome had slipped into her bed. She had layed her head on his chest. Jerome held a firm grip on her. Looking at the young lady that had stolen his heart away. (Y/n) had fallen into a peaceful sleep with her love. But as she woke up he was gone. But all that was left behind was a note with a red rose and baby's breathe.

**_To My Darling,_ **

**_I couldn't dare wake you up. So I left you to rest. See ya in soon. Have Something's to take care of. But you'll see me soon enough. To all of my love for you!_ **

**_XoXo, Jerome V._ **

(Y/n) held the card to her chest with adoration for Jerome. She got out of bed and took a shower. Humming her favorite tune while enjoying the hot shower. Then she put on her after shower beauty products. Put on her red silk lace undergarments. And a blue one shoulder dress with blue ballet flats with bow's on them. With dark make up and clutch bag. Heading out of her room to see both Victor and Oswald there. With her father tied to a chair beaten up horribly.

"My look at that Victor, It is like she wants to be ravished. Jim boy, You really allow your daughter to be dressed as this? Such the fucking hussy she is!" Cackled Oswald heartily.

"Well I see it as this my Dear, You have two fucking choices right now. Option number one: You come with us and receive your proper punishment with both dignity and grace. Option number two: We force to watch as we kill your father as you hurt us! You have exactly two minutes to decide!" said Victor harshly.

"I will choose option number one. But one little thing of a request, please?!" asked (Y/n).

Victor and Oswald shared a brief word. They shook there heads to have her go on. She looked at her father with sorrowful eye's. Hating herself for this act.

"Daddy I don't know as to when or how I will come back. But I will come back. Please forgive me. Never meant for this to happen. I love you. See you around if I see you!" said (Y/n) to Jim.

(Y/n) had seen Oswald and Victor hold out there arm's for her. She looped hers with there's. Being led away by these animals for her punishment by them both. She was led to a car on the street. Getting was hard on her for her to handle.

"Awwe don't look so kicked puppish. You really should've seen this coming, lil whore!" said Oswald.

Victor had long drove away and was happy about her punishment to come. (Y/n) felt sick to her stomach. Oswald had hiked up her dress and saw her choice in undergarments. Rubbing his hand into her sensitive cunt. The sweet whimper that left her. That was until Oswald slapped her hard on her face. 

"Did I say you were to enjoy this, whore?! Bet you thought you'd get your orgasm! Nope!" snarled Oswald.

An hour and a half later they pulled up to Victor's place. Her fate was yet again in there hands. But she had pretended to fall and cut Victor's ankles and stabbing Oswald's injured knee. That gave her an advantage to run. She ran as fast as her feet could go. She currently was hiding in an old abandoned building with just three hundred dollars and her I.d on her. And her slim purple cotton jacket on.

"Fuck me, I just pissed off both Victor Zsasz and Oswald Cobblepot. Can't go home and face my daddy. Jerome has no clue where I am. And I am high on the looking for by two monster's. How did my life get damn screwed?!" said (Y/n).

Tears had wracked her small tiny form. She never meant for life to get so hectic. It made her mad and hurt. As sdhe was leaving the building she was in. She saw a cafe not too far from her. Going in and taking a seat. Edward was sitting by himself and saw a face he never thought he'd see again. Jim's daughter (Y/n) looking sad. He got up and sat by her. Tears had ruined her make up.

"Hello! Look I know who you are. If you come with me. I will keep you safe!" said Edward.

Edward had towed her to his car outside. And she knew she was safe for now. They got to his place and she sat down on his table. He had made her hot chocolate with a scone. (Y/n) had gone into his bathroom to clean up her face.

"Edward, I can't let anybody know I am here for a bit. Can you keep a secret? And I am sure we can work something out. Like chores or tidying up!" said (Y/n).

Edward and (Y/n) had talked for a bit. Working out how this would work out. She was going to be his sex toy for him hiding her. She said she was willing to do it.


	5. One Year Later

Edward was pounding away hard into (Y/n)'s sweet small cunt harshly. Hearing her sweet moans for more only drove him to pound into her harder. The debauched look that spread on his face was her euphoric dream come true too.

"Harder and faster, sweet angel. Fucking ride me harder, bitch! Faster. Come on I know you can!" Snarled Edward.

"Fuck Daddy, I know I can. I know I can. Your too damn big for me!" sobbed (Y/n).

Edward was allowed to go dark on her for it was okay with his darling dark angel. (Y/n) worked her hips faster and harsher on him. Edward would drive her insane as he rubbed rough circles upon her clit. Tears had sprung out from her eye's.

"Daddy your fucking beautiful. Wouldn't change you one bit. Your prefect!" said (Y/n) to Edward.

Edward had flipped positions and had her on her back. Ramming her sweet cunt hard. The air getting knocked from her. Seeing her losing her mind was bliss to him. (Y/n) held onto Edward's arms for leverage against his brutal poundings.

"You are for me only. My cock will the only thing you'll ever want. For me!" said Edward harshly.

"Fuck yes Ed. Yours only. You'll not stick your cock into another lady!" said a wrecked (Y/n).

Edward had finally had enough and rammed his cock to her sweet spot. (Y/n) had screamed her release loud and clear with a definant cry of his name. Edward had dumped his cumload in her cunt. They after that had fallen to the bed in exhausted limbs. Edward has tugged (Y/n) to him and they passed out cold.

Hours had gone by and they both took shower's together. They had done there after shower beauty treatment. Such as putting on the things that made them feel fresh. And she had made the bed with clean sheets. While Edward had taken the dirty sheets to hamper. Edward had then made them both breakfast.

Taking off to work to the GCPD. Edward had noticed that Jim looked beaten up and tired cry lines below his eye's. He was nearby to hear whatever conversation was going on. But far enough to keep some space for privacy.

"I was out trying to finbd my daughter. She had to deal with both Zsasz and Cobblepot. And she went with them to spare me. And she is out there scared." said Jim.

"Look Jumbo, We put out a city wide alert for her safe return. I am sure if someone see's her they'll report in. And she was trying to save you though!" said Harvey.

"But she shouldn't have had to though. She is possibly out there cause she was being a hero. Why did she have to save me? She was heading out with friends too!" said Jim.

Jim had punched a file cabinet with rage. And that had startled Edward out of his hiding spot. He quickly had scampered off to his office. To sort out through what this had meant. He was going to be selfish and take it upon himself to keep her. (Y/n) was for him and it was going to stay that way too. Nobody was going to take her from him ever.

(Y/n) had been reading a book that was in Edward's apartment. It was a riddle book. She had scammed through many of them. Finding some funny and some okay. Sipping on some ginger cinnamon tea and with honey. After that she had taken it upon herself to go out to the balcony. Then she had gone inside to take a nap. Laying on Edward's bed had always calmed her a great deal now too. Every little thing he did made a smile light up her life. He was prefect man all over fully.

A knock had erupted from Edward's door. And she padded over to the door softly. To not give away her position or her being there. It was none other than her worst enemy Oswald. Wearing a look of annoyance on his face.

"Mr. Nygma, I'd advise you to open up. Or I will myself. And there will be trouble. Plenty of it too. People say that you seem my piece of ass in here. And the sweet screams of joy. Open up now or I burge in with my assassin!" said Oswald snidely.

(Y/n) had quickly gotten her shoe's, purse ,and cell. Running up to the roof and to the next building. Then through a hallway and to an empty apartment to the fire escape. To the spare car that was below for her. Then she had started the car and saw Victor. Punching down on the gas to the peddle. Victor had dodged the incoming attack. Ran to his car nearby and started his car. (Y/n) had seem Victor try to shoot her tires out. But she was equally surprised with her driving skills. Because she had let his bullets miss the tires completely too. She had pulled out her cellphone and dialed Edward. 

"Hello Sweet Angel, What can I do you for? Or how can I do you?" asked Edward.

"Edward, They found me and I am being chased. I don't know how much time I have. But you must listen to me. You need to not let my father or anybody I am going to be a taking a huge risk. See you in a bit. Keep your head low!" said (Y/n).

She had tossed her cell out the window. Entering the bridge and going to the last place to go for safety. To biggest of all fuck ups in all of her life. She had stopped the car in front of the GCPD. Running in full force and to her father.

"Daddy there are coming in to get me. Hide me now, please. Now!" sobbed (Y/n).

Jim had quickly had her go to Mr. Nygmas office. Hiding her in there for a moment. Edward was hidong behind his desk. (Y/n) had made a way to Edward.

"We are leaving right now. Just follow me and you'll be able to come back to a better position then this. And I will make sure with better pay!" said (Y/n) quickly.

Edward and (Y/n) had left out the back door of the GCPD and made there way to a safe house. She had opened the door and got the spare bags and big suitcase.

"How did you spring all of this up? While I was gone at work? Answer me!" asked Edward harshly.

"I did this as a preventive measure. They came to your place. And I had to react!" said (Y/n).

Edward saw her preparing things quickly. (Y/n) had made her way to the door and Edward right on her heel's. They mader there way to the airport and got on a flight.

"If I may ask you where are we going? This flight is going to be long enough!" asked Edward.

"We are going to meet this guy named Theo Galavan. I helped him long ago. And he owes me a big favor. And he will get you a better a job position and pay!" said (Y/n).

The flight had been long and rough. But (Y/n) had dropped a coat over Edward. Edward saw a naughty glint in her eye's. And saw her asngle her head to see his face as her hand creeped to his cock. She had the most trained skilled hands known to man. He was keeping his breathing even and just right. (Y/n) had seen Edward looked horny now at (Y/n). She felt his cock swell up and then he tumbled into his orgasm. Spilling cum onto her hands and seeing his duck her head under the jacket to lick his cock clean of spunk. Coming out with a Cheshire grin on her beautiful face. Edward had fallen asleep right away too.


	6. Circumstances Changed

(Y/n) had gone to use the restroom aboard the flight. As she was waiting for the person to come out. The last person to leave the restroom was Oswald and then Victor behind her. They pushed her into the restroom. Slamming against a wall.

"You little slut, You are truly a stubborn bitch. When we leave this restroom....you will sit your ass with us in coach. Do say you'd tried your best?" asked Oswald.

"You both are animals that should be put down. Both a fucking disgrace!" sobbed (Y/n).

"We know we are disgraces and fully embraced it too. You however haven't yet!" said Victor.

Victor had pushed his cock into her ass hard. Oswald had muffled her yelp with his mouth. As he sunk his cock into her cunt harshly. Tears had fallen upon her face fastly. They had found a rhythm to fuck her in. Rubbing rough circles into swollen clit. (Y/n)'s legs had started to spasm violently. 

"You utter whore for us. For our cock only. Begging for you to be rammed!" said Victor darkly.

They started to feel her body shake with her crying. Thundering inside her with uncontained wrath. Holding her in places that were sure to bruise and scream abused. (Y/n) felt her body shake with immediate orgasm. She tried to fight it.

"Don't you dare try to fight it. Let yourself go. See how much a whore you are!" said Oswald.

She came with a muffled scream against Oswald's mouth. Victor and Oswald had dumped there cum in her. They pulled a toy out and plugged her up. So that the cum was sure to stay put. They held her in there arm's to help soothe her.

(Y/n) had been instructed to change clothes. Them providing her the clothes. And then they had put a wig on her with a clique petite hat. Having her towed to where they were sat at. Her whole body ached and was very sore.

"This is your pilot speaking and we will be landing in a matter of moments. I'll ask everyone to take there seat's. And we hope your flight was pleasant! Welcome to Germany!" said The Pilot.

Oswald and Victor had gotten into there cover's. And as they had landed the plan. (Y/n) knew it'd be best to go with what these animal's wanted. Even though she'd be leaving the one person she did actually want. But she was hoping he'd forgive her. She was towed to another airplane terminal to go back to Gotham. Out of the corner she heard and saw Edward try to find her. It broke her heart too.

They had made it to Gotham hours later on. Tied to a bed nude and shaking with fear. Tears had leaked down her face. The abuse they'd have her go through was sure to start any moment now. And she'd be trapped til they wanted her gone. Or they'd play with her and set her free. Just to bring her back to fuck her even more. The easiest way was to comply with there wish's for the meantime.

 


	7. Crime Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is in real trouble now! :'(

Victor and Oswald had made it back to Gotham with there prized fucktoy. (Y/n) was hurting on the inside. That these monsters were controlling everything she did. They threw her onto the bed viciously. She had scrambled to the headboard.

"You both are vile pieces of shit. Don't deserve me or this body. You'll go to jail for what you've both done to me. Have no respect!" said (Y/n) to them both sadly.

"Well our pretty dove, You've got two fucking options. Here they are for you....One, You keep disobeying us and get your dear father killed or Two, You fuck us willingly and get anything you want with'in reason. You have a ten minute process to decide, lil whore!" said Oswald.

That is when all her sanity had left her. Her whole system had crashed horribly. No more tears would leak from her eye's in pain. But in seductive bliss of them. Oswald saw the look of how his words had damanged her. It was his victory.

"Fuck it all! Guessing my freedom is in your both hands. Have no willpower to fight either of you off of me. Option number two sounds quite enthralling!" said (Y/n) darkly.

She had torn her clothes off of her body. Victor yanked her to the edge of the bed and saw her glistening cunt shine. Lapping up her sweet cunt was his dark twist. Oswald had her swallow down his girth. He had moaned at how her talented mouth took him in. Victor was enjoying how she was gushing more slick. It had driven him up the walls. (Y/n) had felt her core start pulsing. She had tried to leave before she made a big mess.

"Kitten, You will fucking cum for me or am I going to have to shove my fingers in you!" snarled Victor.

She had squealed quite cutely for him. Victor rammed his tongue deep into her cunt roughly. Sealing his lips on her swollen clit. And flicking her clit with his tongue. She was besides herself with unrestrained lust clouding her head. Victor had gotten sneaky and thruster his fingers deep into her. She came all over Victor's mouth and yelled his name. Her whole body was a shaking mess.

Oswald had rammed his cock down her mouth roughly. (Y/n) was gagging around his girth violently. But looking up Oswald with utter lust and desire. Oswald looked an utter debauched mess before (Y/n). So overcomed with her and her alone. Made him lose all control of his actions. Spilling his cum down her swollen mouth and throat. 

Victor had gotten (Y/n) on all fours and spread her asscheeks apart. It was all puckered and ready for him. He coated his cock with her juices. Then gripping her hips and driving into her and bottoming out. Yelps left her mouth as he drove his cock into (Y/n)'s ass hard. Slapping her ass as he did. Wails left her for his gain. 

"You'll forever realize that your for us only. To use up how we deem fit. Fuck how we want to. Were going to fucking wreck your divine body savagely!" roared Victor.

Screams of passion left her mouth. Cum was spilling out of her cunt beautifully. Oswald had taken to lapping at her gushing cunt. Hearing her cry out her release. Victor had pounded her roughly and the tears had left her eyes as Oswald fucked her cunt brutally. Rubbing harsh circles on her clit. Victor had yelled (Y/n)'s name as he spilled his cum deep into her ass. Oswald had fucked her til he spilled hotly in her ruined cunt. Then (Y/n) had came not too long after them.

"You will stay here and stay our fucktoy. Do you understand? For us only!" said Oswald.

She was only able to nod her head a few times. Before she passed out fastly. Oswald and Victor had layed her down. Smug smiles had graced there features. She had started to have bruises and cum form on her body. It made them quite happy too. They had gotten there favorite toy back and forever there's too.


	8. Craze To Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes after her father with some help! ;D

(Y/n) was fucking Victor's cock with all of her pent up aggression. Victor loved how she was his while Oswald was out. He pounded into her violently while moaning her name. She marveled at how Victor's abs rippled upon fucking into her. Victor held her to his body with cruel hands upon her delicate hips. Cum had been fed other daily and she enjoyed every drop.

"I fucking own your ass. And nobody can tell me differently. Forever ours!" said Victor.

She held onto Victor's throat to deprieve him any oxygen. It drove him to fuck her harder. And boy did he give it to her. His hips would snap against her harshly.

"Fucking fuck shit......I am going to cum. Please I need it. Please!" sobbed (Y/n).

Victor had placed his hand upon where there bodies connected. He began to rub furious strokes to her swollen beaten clit. Hearing her sobbing for her release. He knew his next move was cruel. And he relished in her agony that way too. He pinched her clit and she came with scream. The way her body was sensitive now. It drove him to his climax and he bottomed out. As he spilled cupious amounts of cun into her. She clung to him as he rubbed her sweaty back to calm her.

"You look so beautiful being wrecked and debauched. My little cum kitten!" said Victor.

He had softly layed her on the bedding. She was still twitching and really not responsive. He pulled out of her and went to get a warm wet towel. Cleaning the mess that was between her leg's. Then tossing it into the hamper to clean later. He clung to her as they fell into a sleep. Hours later on she woke him abruptly.

"Victor I need you to help me hurt my daddy. Pretty please! I just want to see how he looks all bloody. And I promise as soon as we get back I'll suck you real good!" begged (Y/n).

Victor looked at her with pride and evil madness. Seeing her want to beat her dad up. Victor got up out of bed. He had gotten her bat and fully loaded gun to have. He knew she was taught to fight. She got dressed in tight fitting clothes like him. Heading out and staking out her father was a breeze. Victor saw (Y/n) laugh at him. Mentioning how he look like two tons of shit. Victor enjoyed her humor. She saw him enter an alleyway. Victor saw her get out and stealthily whacked her father with the bat to his back. And then she saw Barbara Kean and Aaron Hellzinger.

"Well someone will be happy we found your ass. Aaron knock baldy out!" said Barbara.

Aaron had knocked out Victor and dragged him away. (Y/n) was angry at Barbara. Barbara had held firm to (Y/n)'s throat. (Y/n) had swiftly kicked her hard.

"First off you little bitch never ever touch me. And second whom the fuck are you talking who wants to see me? You crazy bitch!" said (Y/n) in defiancy.

Barbara told Aaron to continue to beat up Jim. And towed (Y/n) into the precinct. (Y/n) was struggling in a rather furious way. Barbara had told Jerome about (Y/n). Jerome looked at the lady he was fighting to get back. He charged over to her.

"There you are Dollface! I have been looking for you everywhere. But these people weren't being very helpful. Glad your here now. Let's have some fun!" said Jerome.

"Well I can see you have had your hands busy. Now tell how will you be happy now?" said (Y/n) sadistically.

Jerome saw a difference in her and loved it very much. The way her evil vibes were coming off. She went around and saw the havoc Jerome had caused. She saw Edward there. And told Aaron to collect him up. She was going to punish him.

 


	9. Dragged To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment is inflicted!

(Y/n) was waiting for Edward to wake up. She had the whole room to herself. The wait for him to wake was hurting her. Edward made a grunt and his eyes opened.

"Well it took you a bit of time to wake up! Doth maketh sense to thee?" said (Y/n).

"Look this is a great big mix up. Just release me and I'll explain!" said Edward.

(Y/n) had kicked his chair over and straddled his leg's. Staring at his thin body.

"You can explain to me why my sanity had to shatter. But where hell were or what was taking you so long. But you were by the redheaded bitch Kristen. The one you were wanting to be with. You had me and I wasn't enough!" said (Y/n).

Jerome pranched into the room to see her looking maniac. He loved how the crazy just shined through. (Y/n) had gone over to Jerome and held his embrace.

"Lil Nygma, You will never have me like Jerome does. Atleast he is opposite on the crazy wavelength. And you just aren't!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had lifted up the chair and stared at Edward. Edward saw that something in her had been broken. (Y/n) had pretended to be walking away as she slapped him hard. Blood came flying out of his mouth. She licked the blood away too.

"You have no FUCKING ideal of the terror I will bestow upon you!" said (Y/n).

Edward saw that she was broken and insane. And he felt his other side try to get in and found it was useless. She laughed a just as maniacally as Jerome does. It caused Jerome to want to pummel her into the sheets hard. She was his only too. 

 


End file.
